monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Metamorphosis: Seven Sins - Character Database
Greetings, and many great hellos! Here I am with some much-anticipated information about my upcoming fanfiction, "Metamorphosis: Seven Sins". (At least, I hope it's much-anticipated, amongst my readers at least.) This page will serve as a character database for all of the people that star in MSS. Not only will it include some interesting background information on each character, but it will describe their unique characteristics and planned roles in the story. One last thing - I apologize for the rather bad drawings. I suck at drawing humanoids. EDIT: Don't be confused at the dotted lines drawn on several of the characters' bodies. The dotted lines indicate the presence of any monster-like traits that are situated on their back, where they cannot be seen. For example, Sanguis has two fins on his back, and Keyren has electrical spines and a carapace on the back of her head and neck. Main Characters Sanguis Name: Sanguis Quote: "Sssss... what were you sssssinking?" Gender: Boy Age: 17 Type of Monster: Baruragaru Monster Traits: *A pair of bright red fins that stand upon his head, which prick up and shake loudly when he becomes agitated *Two more red fins that serve as eyebrows *Pupiless, burning orange eyes *A ten-foot long tongue with a razor-sharp point *Shovel-like claws *Four more, much larger, fins on his back and arms, which are sharper than swords *A long, serpentine tail *Internal storage sacs that swell up when full of body fluid, exposing themselves on his neck, tail, and sides Monster Abilities: *Can dig through soft earth or mud *Able to suck any living thing dry with his tongue by spearing them with it **Can duplicate his opponent's abilities by doing this *Very strong swimmer *Can hide easily, and can slip through seemingly tight spaces Personality: *Cold and heartless *Selfish *Uncomfortable with being human and tries to resist his new instincts *Refuses to speak *Bloodthirsty and often shows physical restraint from mindless killing *Eventually learns to warm up a little bit Significance: *Main character *Reluctant hero Backstory: *The first Baruragaru sighted in the known world of Monster Hunter *He migrated to the Swamp from a far away land and settled down there, where he caused death and destruction *When he mysteriously became human, he reacted with horror upon finding himself as a creature he saw as weak and cowardly *No one knows what he is and where he came from Sera Name: Sera Quote: "I don't care about what others think anymore. I can't change the fact that they think I'm evil, so why bother trying to?" Gender: Girl Age: 18 Type of Monster: Twilight Rathian (UNKNOWN Black Flying Wyvern) Monster Traits: *Long tail sporting red spikes *Huge black wings edged with spines *Black eyes that burn red-orange when angry Monster Abilities: *Can throw toxic darts from her wings *Breathes ghostly blue fire *Can cause the area to darken *Unbeatable night vision, can see when there's no light at all Personality: *Glum and usually lonely *Disliked by most *Pessimistic *Commanding when she wishes to be *Learns to look on the bright side of things Significance: *Sanguis' caretaker and eventual love interest Backstory: *Feared by all monsters because of her species' association with evil, she was happy when she transformed, believing that others would like her *Rapidly became lonely and gloomy when she discovered that even other transformed monsters thought her species were demons Keyren Name: Keyren Quote: "Oh, you think YOU'RE the Lord of the Seas?" Gender: Girl Age: 16 Type of Monster: Ivory Lagiacrus Monster Traits: *Possesses a white, scaly carapace instead of hair, that runs down her neck and ends at a point *Two blue horns and eyebrow ridges *Cobra-like hood *Claws *Two rows of electrical spines down her back *Long, finned tail Monster Abilities: *Can release electric charges from the spines on her back *Extremely adept in the water *Recharges her energy by sunbathing Personality: *Fiery and hot-spirited *Competitive Significance: *Main supporting character *Leader of the scouts who find Sanguis Backstory: unknown as of yet Kumono Name: Kumono Quote: "I never knew my dad. Mom ate his head before I even hatched." Gender: Boy Age: 15 Type of Monster: Nerscylla Monster Traits: *Instead of eyebrows, has a line of simple blue eyes over his true eyes *Long purple spines on his back *Two spider-like limbs *Claws on his hands - his middle claws are much longer and have tiny hooks *Extendable chelicerae hidden inside of his mouth Monster Abilities: *Chelicerae can inject two kinds of venom - one that kills and one that acts as a sedative *Can climb walls, hang upside down, and jump far distances *Able to spit sticky webbing from glands in his mouth *Very sensitive to vibrations Personality: *Mildly paranoid *Very timid and tends to shy away from confrontations *Slow to anger *Rarely talks *Tries to maintain peace and restrains his friends from fighting *Terrible hidden anger, only unleashed rarely Significance: *Main supporting character *Moral support *Scout Backstory: *Originally came from a close-knit family of Nerscylla, but fled when he got older and his siblings began to cannibalize each other *He transformed shortly after he escaped, and spent his days adjusting to his new instincts *Now he likes to frequent the Sunken Hollow and look out for other transformed monsters Mike Name: Mike Quote: "Come on, I was just kidding! Here, want to hear me burp the human alphabet?" Gender: Boy Age: 17 Type of Monster: Emerald Congalala Monster Traits: *Blond spike of fur rising up from his green hair *Large, monkey-like ears *Huge front teeth *Beer-belly *Very long claws *Prehensile tail Monster Abilities: *Able to digest almost anything and expel it as methane-like gas *Farts can hit supersonic volumes (something he uses mostly for fun) *Can crush anything smaller than him by sitting on it Personality: *Jokester *Cheerful and carefree *Often makes mean or inappropriate jokes for the fun of it *Never means any harm Significance: *Main supporting character *Comic relief Backstory: unknown as of yet Claire Name: Claire Quote: "I only want my friends to be safe." Gender: Girl Age: 18 Type of Monster: Lucent Nargacuga Monster Traits: *Cat-like ears *Bright red skin around her yellow, cat-like eyes *Bladed wings *Razor-sharp claws *Flexible, muscular tail that can throw sharp needles Monster Abilities: *Can turn invisible temporarily *Tail needles inject a deadly venom *Can literally fade into the shadows *Wing blades can slice through rock *Different kinds of sight - limited infrared vision, excellent night vision Personality: *Mysterious and silent *Very kind *Takes many things too seriously, including Mike's jokes *Only speaks when she has something of worth to say *Goes out of her way to help those in need *Sneaky and crafty Significance: *Main supporting character *One of Sanguis' biggest supporters Backstory: unknown as of yet Melody Name: Melody Quote: "You know what'll cheer you up? A song and dance!" Gender: Girl Age: 18 Type of Monster: Qurupeco Monster Traits: *Wears a tropical flower in her hair *Stripe of yellow-orange skin on her forehead *Expandable, bright crimson throat sac *Large wings with sturdy flintstones on the ends *Needle-like talons *Flat, heart-shaped tail *Bird-like legs and feet Monster Abilities: *Able to mimic the voice of anyone or anything *Can excrete a flammable substance and mix it with her saliva, thus being able to spit it *Can create sparks with her flintstones *Her dances mysteriously enhance the abilities of those who fight with her Personality: *Extremely optimistic and cheerful *Never lets anything get the better of her *Bubbly and slightly air-headed *Very mischievous *Pure-hearted *Secretly worries about her origin, which she suspects isn't good Significance: *Main supporting character *Comic relief *Katrina's caretaker Backstory: *Comes from Yukumo Village in the Misty Peaks *Originally a monster that acted as a nuisance, stealing food and drawing larger monsters to attack the village *She disappeared one day from the Misty Peaks, when in reality she had fled to the Great Mountain upon becoming human *She has no idea what caused her to become human, but she fears finding out the truth Blossom Name: Blossom Quote: "Get up, Khezu Bones. Blossom's class is in session." Gender: Girl Age: 20 Type of Monster: Hypnocatrice Monster Traits: *Crest of feathers sprouting from the back of her head, which can flare outwards for intimidation *Large grey wings with feathered edges *Three-clawed hands *A "skirt" of feathers around her waist Monster Abilities: *Can breathe a powerful sleeping gas, and can control at what pressure she expels it *Powerful flier *The edges of her feathers change color in response to powerful emotions Personality: *Mostly cheerful *Does her best to be kind *Can be serious or even grim at times *Has a dark side that she suppresses most of the time *Secretly bloodthirsty, which comes out in combat Significance: unknown as of yet Backstory: unknown as of yet Yuki Name: Yuki Quote: "Name's Yuki, pleasure to meet you!" Gender: Girl Age: 16 Type of Monster: Barioth Monster Traits: *Retractable saber-teeth *Cat-like ears, usually hidden under her hood *Moderately powerful wings lined with spikes *Long talons *A flexible and spiky tail Monster Abilities: *Can breathe whirlwinds of ice and snow *An extraordinary climber Personality: *Calm and quiet *Likes to socialize *She is very emotional on the inside, and it doesn't take a lot to make her upset Significance: unknown as of yet Backstory: unknown as of yet Dissidia Name: Dissidia Quote: "Dissidia like you, bloodsucker. Quiet, not talk much. Dissidia like." Gender: Girl Age: 15 Type of Monster: Deviljho Monster Traits: *Head covered in spikes *Large muscles that swell when angry *Humongous tail Monster Abilities: *Acidic saliva *Can digest literally anything organic *Breathes the Dragon element *Strength increases tenfold when enraged Personality: *Extremely stupid *Clumsy *Innocent *Has a heart of gold Significance: *Background character *Melody's best friend *Comic relief Backstory: *Doesn't know much about her transformation, but believes it to be a curse Atticus Name: Atticus Quote: "Wh-What's that? What's going on? I wanna go back - was that a Queen?!" Gender: Boy Age: 11 Type of Monster: Seltas Monster Traits: *Vestigial mandibles *Huge almond-shaped eyes *Canopy-like horn coming up from his back and shoulders *Large wings *Wears exoskeleton-like armor *Mantis-like gauntlets Monster Abilities: *Can fly at high speeds *Incredibly maneuverable *Saliva acts as a weak acid Personality: *Extremely timid *Looks up to Kumono *Has a massive fear of Seltas Queens *Tends to move in twitchy movements like an insect *Loses all human instincts when he panics Significance: unknown as of yet Backstory: *Ambushed by a Seltas Queen before being transformed - although he escaped with his life, the attack left a lasting impression on him *Rescued by Kumono from a Nerscylla web several days after he became a human Imperius Name: Imperius Quote: Gender: Boy Age: 21 Type of Monster: Rathalos Monster Traits: *Huge wings extending from his back *Face features such as scales and a beak *Large feet with talons *Spiny tail Monster Abilities: *Can fly for long distances *Breathes fire *Venomous to a degree *Intelligence is above average for monsters Personality: *Basically friendly *Tends to be overconfident *Tries to hide it, but he can be soft-hearted *Despises Aeramen and her species Significance: *Supporting character *Guide and airship captain Backstory: unknown as of yet Other Supporters Gekula Name: Gekula Quote: "Heh heh heh. Call it a mean streak." Gender: Male Age: 17 Type of Monster: Khezu Monster Traits: *Very weak eyes *Sharp teeth *Knobby three-fingered hands *Large veins that glow blue occasionally *A stretch of durable skin under his arms *A Khezu's "plug" tail Monster Abilities: *Can generate electricity through his veins and release it all over *Can spit acidic saliva *Able to use his skin flaps to glide on air currents *Can climb on walls and ceilings *Can hang by his tail Personality: *Unpleasant *Shifty and always sneaking around *The first one who is blamed when something goes wrong Significance: *Scapegoat *An unlikely ally *Scout Backstory: unknown as of yet Blake Name: Blake Quote: "I really hate that big, big, big, big water!" Gender: Boy Age: 18 Type of Monster: Lavasioth Monster Traits: *Hair and skin are grey with soot *Has a hairstyle like a Lavasioth tail *Glowing marks on his cheeks act as gills *Almost blind and has no sense of smell **Relies on his lateral line and sense of electroreception *Fin-like hands *A paddle-like tail Monster Abilities: *Able to swim through lava without harm *Skin heats up when angry *Can spit magma Personality: *Cheerful most of the time *Likes joking around with Mike *Doesn't tend to get angry - a gentle giant *Not easily surprised, as his electroreceptors sense his surroundings *Has an irrational fear of the sea Significance: *Used by the main villains to achieve their own ends Backstory: unknown as of yet Volantes Name: Volantes Quote: "I'm Volantes, and I don't like strangers. So I'd advise you to keep your mouth firmly shut." Gender: Boy Age: 19 Type of Monster: Berukyurosu Monster Traits: *Crest that acts as a lightning rod *Beak *Short wings built for soaring *Long, clawed ribbons *Frizzy yellow-brown hair that conducts electricity Monster Abilities: *Near unmatchable intelligence *Can learn opponents' battle strategies on the fly *His flying style is like a dance **Can't fly very fast, but he is very maneuverable *Has limited control over the Lightning element *Flexible ribbons can tear through flesh and bone Personality: *Cold and mistrustful *Doesn't like to talk to strangers, pushes them away *Lightens up around friends and family *Hates bullies *A romantic at heart Significance: *Supporting character *Aeramen's love interest Backstory: *A bullying incident from his wyvern days turned him into a cold and unforgiving person *Moved away from the Great Frontier in favor of seeing the world *Shortly after his transformation, he was captured by the Tundra King for use in gladiator fights, and escaped with the help of Sanguis, Phisto, and Aeramen Katrina Name: Katrina Quote: "Get away from me before I douse you in barbeque sauce and dangle you in front of a Seregios roost." Gender: Girl Age: 17 Type of Monster: Brachydios Monster Traits: *Rounded horn growing from her forehead *Padded fists and long talons *Armored feet *Mace-like tail Monster Abilities: *Throws punches at abnormal speeds **Her fists can destroy a caravan with one blow *Utilizes green mold in battle Personality: *Has yet to discover her human instincts *Doesn't speak for the most part, only growls *Murderous and uncaring *Hates everyone *Secretly cares for one person Significance: *Background character *Melody's charge and eventual friend Backstory: *Had almost been killed by a hunter the day before her transformation Mylie Name: Mylie Quote: "Taka, wherever you are... I still love you." Gender: Girl Age: 31 Type of Monster: Remobra Monster Traits: *Broad wings that fan out from her back *Snake-like eyes *Poisonous fangs *A long, whip-like tail Monster Abilities: *Spits venom *Can soar in the air for days *Uses her tail as a multi-purpose weapon *Good sense of smell Personality: *Lovesick and still pines for her friend Taka *Guilt-ridden for what she has done in the past *Very thankful to be in a human body again Significance: ??? Backstory: *Originally a hunter, but turned evil thanks to the dark powers of a sorcerer and tried to take over the known world at his side *Turned into a Remobra as punishment *Eventually turned back into a human form by the White Fatalis Chameron Name: Chameron Quote: "Now you see me, now you're dead!" Gender: Boy Age: ??? Type of Monster: Chameleos Monster Traits: *Long nose spike and cobra-like hood *Flat, ornate tail *Crescent-shaped wings Monster Abilities: *Able to spit, spray, or fan venom and acid *Obviously able to turn invisible Personality: *A total goofball *Laid-back *Likes lounging in the sun Significance: *Background character Backstory: ??? Duruhos Name: Duruhos Quote: "Welcome to Loc Lac, newcomer. Sit down, make yourself at home... can I offer you a spruce twig? They're my favorite." Gender: Boy Age: 66 Type of Monster: Rust Duramboros Monster Traits: *Massive, hammer-like tail *Curving, scythe-shaped horns *Fatty hump on back *Short, elephantine legs Monster Abilities: *Resistant to damage *Has incredible endurance *Able to eat anything made of wood *Can control the element of Earth (to a limited degree) Personality: *More intelligent than most Rust Duramboros *Very wise *Thoughtful and collected *Vegetarian *Has immense mental control if he can use magic without being consumed by it Significance: *Leader of the transformed monsters Spark Name: Spark Quote: "You have some skills, but now you shall feel my rage!" Gender: Boy Age: 28 Type of Monster: Rajang Monster Traits: *Two long horns produced from his head *Very muscular body and his arms turn red when in danger *Bright golden hair *Long tail *Mystic blue eyes *Is constantly surrounded by a red aura Monster Abilities: *Produces large amounts of electricity **However, he cannot control the Lightning element *Unmatchable strength that increases when angry *Shockingly agile Personality: *Aggressive *Intelligent when calm, doesn't think when angry *Has a weak spot for children *Particularly hates Dissidia and Duruhos, and always picks fights with them Significance: *Antagonist (not necessarily a villain) *Chameron's friend Backstory: none as of yet Xiang Name: Xiang Quote: "Hurricurse, sir. Amatsumagatsuchi off to port." Gender: Boy Age: Over 100, appears 16 Type of Monster: Shantien Monster Traits: *Small wings on his shoulders *Long Shantien tail *Bright blue mane of hair *Constantly releases blue particles around himself Monster Abilities: *Has limited control over the Lightning, Water, and Wind elements *Can levitate Personality: *Silent and gentle *Always tries to do what's right *Lives by a code of honor and humanity *Loyal to Hurricurse, does not to anything unless Hurricurse wishes it Significance: *Member of the Large Exploration Ship *Hurricurse's aide Backstory: unknown as of yet Moby Name: Moby Quote: "THAR SHE BLOWS! Now things be gettin' interestin', maties!" Gender: Boy Age: 43 Type of Monster: Poborubarumu Monster Traits: *Huge bagpipe-like barnacles on his head *Small, red wings coming from his arms *Glowing stripes across his face *Barnacle-encrusted tail *Barnacles attached to his arms and legs Monster Abilities: *Can play tunes with his "bagpipes" *Able to alter the pitch of his songs **Known to make enemies' heads explode with his tunes *Great swimmer Personality: *A very sailor-like attitude *Brash and coarse *Jolly and always looking for a good time *Cares deeply about his "maties" *Loves seafood and singing Significance: *Member of the Large Exploration Ship *Hurricurse's aide Backstory: unknown as of yet The Seven Deadly Sins Ace Name: Ace Quote: "I prefer destruction to creation. There's much less work involved." Gender: Boy Age: Thousands of years, appears 18 Type of Monster: Ceadeus Monster Traits: *Matted, thick, tangled hair *Two huge horns curling out from his forehead *One eye - the other is covered up by his larger horn *Strong, fluked tail *Bioluminescent patches on his chest Monster Abilities: *Able to control the Water element *Can decrease/increase the moisture in the air to dehydrate or overhydrate his enemies *Can summon rain, tidal waves, and geysers *Can unleash his power in a gigantic beam of water *Able to combine his power with Luxi's to create a catastrophic thunderstorm *A glance into his eyes can induce fatigue and laziness Personality: *Lazy and usually unmotivated *Often seen yawning sleepily *Carefree *Enjoys destruction *His favorite method of murder - increasing the moisture within a foe's lungs and causing him/her to drown Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Sloth *Luxi's boyfriend Backstory: *Legends are told about him being a demon in the form of a Ceadeus *He came from the original Moga Village, where he hated any kind of physical labor - he learned Water magic to make his life easier, but rapidly turned evil because of it and sank the village *He was punished for his participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to Hell and trapped in a huge snake pit. Avari Name: Avari Quote: "Beauty isn't skin deep. I'm sure your insides will be just as lovely as your outsides." Gender: Boy Age: Thousands of years, appears 20 Type of Monster: Alatreon Monster Traits: *Massive, spiny horns curving around his head and projecting forward *Great ragged wings *Spiny tail Monster Abilities: *Can control the Dragon element *Able to vanish into shadow (an ability left over from his previous control over Darkness) *Can summon huge lightning bolts of draconic energy *Able to wreath his body in red thunderbolts and become a living thunderstorm *One glance into his eyes induces intense greed Personality: *Selfish and greedy *Sadistic and cruel *Always in a grimly cheerful mood *His favorite method of murder - forcing draconic energy down a foe's throat, slowly killing them from the inside Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Greed Backstory: *Legends are told of him being a demon in the form of an Alatreon *Once controlled the element of Darkness *Always greedy for power, he rapidly immersed himself in Darkness magic and allowed it to consume him from within - he has since harnessed the Dragon element instead *He was punished for his participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to Hell and forced to drink molten gold. Luxi Name: Luxi Quote: "I'm the Sin of Lust! Of course I fight dirty!" Gender: Girl Age: Thousands of years, appears 17 Type of Monster: Amatsumagatsuchi Monster Traits: *Two golden antler-like horns rising above her head *Huge frills on her head and waist *Similarly frilly wings on her arms *Finned, frilled tail Monster Abilities: *Able to control the element of Air *Can create headwinds and tailwinds by adjusting the direction and speed of the wind *Can summon tornadoes and hurricanes *Able to increase/decrease the air pressure around a foe *Can combine her powers with Acedon's to create a catastrophic thunderstorm, or Gulor's to create a tearing sandstorm *Levitation *One glance into her eyes can induce lust (bloodlust or otherwise) Personality: *Girly and bubbly *A terrible flirt *The most cruel out of her group *Enjoys inflicting pain on others *Her favorite method of murder - sucking the air out of an enemy's lungs, or increasing the air pressure until their lungs explode Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Lust *Acedon's girlfriend Backstory: *Legends are told about her being a demon in the form of an Amatsumagatsuchi *She originally came from Yukumo Village thousands of years ago, but was banished due to her tampering with Air magic - she returned in the form of an Amatsumagatsuchi a few months before the present day and wiped it out *She was punished for her participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to hell and covered in clothes made of fire. Gulo Name: Gulo Quote: "Destroying things gives me the greatest feeling in the world! Except for eating. Gosh, I'm hungry." Gender: Boy Age: Thousands of years, appears 18 Type of Monster: Jhen Mohran Monster Traits: *Mountain-like ridge running down his back *Two long tusks projecting out in front of him Monster Abilities: *Controls the element of Earth *Can create earthquakes and fissures *Able to hurl blasts of dirt, sand, or rock *Able to shatter boulders with a punch or kick *Can combine his power with Luxi's to create a tearing sandstorm *Has limited control over gravity *One glance into his eyes can induce hunger Personality: *Always hungry and eating something *In a constant good mood *Hates loud noises *His favorite method of murder - increasing gravity around a foe until they're crushed to death Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Gluttony Backstory: *Legends are told about him being a demon in the form of a Jhen Mohran *When he discovered how to use Earth magic thousands of years ago, he ended up burying a town in sand, making it part of the Great Desert *He was punished for his participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to Hell and having nothing to eat but rats and toads. Ira Name: Ira Quote: "Life is good, but for most, the alternative is better." Gender: Girl Age: Thousands of years, appears 27 Type of Monster: Akantor Monster Traits: *Chillingly huge black tusks rising from her lower jaw *Black, curly hair that burns white-hot when she gets mad *Fearsome talons on her hands and feet *Dark spines rising from her head *Thick tail with claws on the end Monster Abilities: *Controls the element of Darkness *Can hurl weak fireballs (an ability left over from her previous control over Fire) *Able to exhale blasts of shadowy energy, or throw them as projectiles *Can hide in the shadows *A very good excavator, and can dig herself hiding spots or pitfalls for enemies *One glance into her eyes can induce extreme rage Personality: *Always angry or in a bad mood *Destroys things on a whim *Menacing, rude, and sarcastic *Often flies into terrible fits of fury *Her favorite method of murder - simply ripping a foe to pieces Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Wrath *Possibly a love interest of Superbius Backstory: *Legends are told about her being a demon in the form of an Akantor *Once controlled the Fire element *Discovered how to use Fire magic a long time ago, which consumed her and turned her into a monster - she has since learned how to use Darkness magic instead, which is easier for her to control *She was punished for her participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to Hell and having her limbs ripped off. Invi Name: Invi Quote: "Me, cold-hearted? Pleassssse, that'sssss only the tip of the iccccceberg." Gender: Girl Age: Thousands of years, appears 18 Type of Monster: Ukanlos Monster Traits: *Spade-shaped crown, similar to the Ukanlos' chin, rising up above her head *Thick white tail that drags along behind her Monster Abilities: *Controls the element of Ice *Can make the temperature drop several degrees below zero *Can create blizzards and hailstorms *Able to hurl blasts of ice and snow *Can freeze foes solid, either externally or internally *One glance into her eyes can induce jealousy Personality: *Distant, icy, and extremely unpleasant *Speaks in a high-pitched, chilling hiss *Always grim and never seen smiling *Carries out destruction with cold efficiency *Insanely jealous of Luxi for her beauty and relationship with Acedon *Her favorite method of murder - freezing a foe from the inside out, paralyzing them and allowing ice crystals to puncture their blood vessels Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Envy *Avari's love interest Backstory: *Known as the Spirit of Envy *An ordinary girl until she discovered how to use Ice magic, allowing it to overwhelm her and turn her evil, and then froze her entire village out of spite and jealousy *She was punished for her participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to Hell and chained inside a bath of ice water. Superbius Name: Superbius Quote: "You know what they say - bad things come in sevens." Gender: Boy Age: Thousands of years, appears 19 Type of Monster: Dire Miralis Monster Traits: *Rock-like hide on the edges of his face *Volcanoes rising from his head *Wing plates that belch fire and smoke constantly *Armored, mountain range-like tail *Glowing orange spots on his shoulders and chest Monster Abilities: *Can control the element of Fire *Able to hurl weak blasts of draconic energy (an ability left over from his previous control over Dragon) *Can superheat the air, making foes suffocate and causing things to spontaneously combust *Can breathe fire and throw large fireballs *Able to eject a rain of fireballs from his wings and head volcanoes *Can suck the heat out of something and release it in a devastating blast *Can make lava erupt from the ground *One glance into his eyes induces feelings of pride Personality: *Intelligent and always plotting *Has a near-unmatchable pride *Easily insulted and thinks highly of himself *His favorite method of murder - raising the temperature around a foe and making them burst into flames Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Pride *Leader of the Seven Deadly Sins Backstory: *Known as the Spirit of Pride *Once controlled the Dragon element *He was born with Dragon magic inside of him, which he could never control - it turned him into a pure evil destructive force that had to be sealed away, and he traded his Dragon magic with Fire magic, which he can more easily control *He was punished for his participation in the Day of Destruction, being sent to Hell and being condemned to a breaking wheel. Insci Name: Insci Quote: "The Deadly Sins don't exist? Whatever helps you sleep at night, child." Gender: Girl Age: 23 Type of Monster: Chaotic Gore Magala Monster Traits: *Two extra arms that she keeps folded close to her body *A black "cape" with streaks of gold that functions as wings *A pair of long horns rising from her head Monster Abilities: *Controls the element of Lightning *Can cloak herself in mist *Utilizes the Frenzy Virus *Able attract electricity to her horns as lightning rods *Can shatter any substance with a simple thought *Envelops her body or a part of it, in electricity to attack *Able to utilize electromagnetism *Shoots chain lightning *Works well with Ace and Luxi Personality: *Happy to do what her comrades wish of her *Loves destruction *Thinks it an honor to be working with such amazing beings *Against all odds, has built up a friendship with Invida Significance: *Main villain *Represents the Sin of Ignorance *The eighth and newest member of the Seven Deadly Sins Backstory: *Created by the Seven Deadly Sins many years back, and has recently been transformed into a human *Since she can control the Frenzy Virus, she corrupts ordinary monsters with it and sends them to attack villages *Unaware that the Sins are in fact using her *Being a rare mutation of Gore Magala that cannot turn into Shagaru Magala, she is slowly dying on the inside Other Villains Aeramen Name: Aeramen Quote: "King of the Skies... you're more like the Joke of the Skies." Gender: Girl Age: 20 Type of Monster: Seregios Monster Traits: *Formidable wings attached to her arms *"Hair" made out of sharp scales *Tail covered in similar sharp scales *Talons that can be used as wicked close-combat weapons *Blade-like crest Monster Abilities: *Extremely acrobatic and flexible *Agile in the air and on land *Nothing can beat her in a battle in the sky *Her spines, tail, feet, and wings give her multiple ways of injuring a foe **Spines inject venom that promotes blood flow Personality: *Savage and wild, especially in a fight *Hates Imperius and all others of his species with a passion *Her hatred allows her to be easily manipulated *Cunning and crafty Significance: *Initially a villain *Unlikely ally *Volantes' love interest Backstory: *Chased away from her home alongside the rest of her kind - while most of them made it back, she got lost and took shelter in an abandoned village *She had plenty of time to herself and thus was rapidly able to adjust to her transformation when it happened *When she met one of the Sins, he manipulated her into attacking a party of human monsters that wandered into her village The Vengeful Gobul Name: none Quote: "I've hunted you for over fifteen years, and so help me I shall get my revenge for what your disgusting father did to me!" Gender: Girl Age: Over 15, otherwise unknown Type of Monster: Gobul Monster Traits: *A dangling lantern protruding from her forehead *Rows of razor-sharp teeth *Glowing yellow eyes, one slashed through *Silky skin *Tail covered in paralyzing spines Monster Abilities: *Can produce a suction by opening her mouth *Able to blind enemies with a flash of her lantern *Stealthy as a Nargacuga when underwater *Venom is a powerful neurotoxin Personality: *Consumed with hatred and vengeance *Allows herself to be controlled by her need for revenge *Believes exterminating Taka is the purpose of her existence Significance: *Villain Backstory: *Originally a Gobul that was half-blinded during a battle with a hunter *Fifteen years later, she battled that hunter's son (Taka) and ended up losing to him *Brought back from the dead by a powerful magician, and has been hunting Taka ever since Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cottonmouth255